Where are our clothes!
by Miss Nox
Summary: FaytxSophia. Sophia wakes up to find she is not alone, is the person next to her really be who she hopes it is? Will romance or disaster befall them when they realise, they have no clothes!


**MissNox:**

This was really fun to write, and it helped me get over my writers block- so for inspiring me to write a FaytxSophia, thankyou**Cherry Blossom Dreamer!**

I don't own any Star Ocean characters... but I do now own an x-box (not a 360) but it's a start! ope you enjoy this story! Thankyou for reading it!

* * *

"Yaaawn," Sophia shifted under her sheets, burying one side of her face deep into her pillow comfortably, smacking her chops feeling the silk and softness all around her body.

The bed moved, and her eyes popped open- there was a distinctive lump mumbling beside her, a body covered with blankets and sheets, making a small mumble- and her heartbeat quickened… it was alright- probably one of the girls in the group sick of the noises in the men's rooms, Mirage or Nel maybe.

Only then, a head of hair poked out from the blankets- a blue head of hair- and the grumbling became almost coherent- a low voice, not an early riser at all. For a moment she thought it might have been Maria, she wasn't as feminine as most girls, and she did have blue hair.

But it couldn't be… Maria was unfeminine, true, but she was definitely the type to wake up early- and to jump out of bed as soon as her eyes opened. Besides, Maria hated her, for some reason- difference in opinion, relation in love interest. If Sophia was kind, warm hearted and innocent, and saw the good in everyone and everything, then Maria was the opposite.

So if it wasn't Maria, then it had to be… and a head poked out from the covers as the not so dainty body turned onto its back. Her heart stopped- she actually felt the cramp in her chest- it was Fayt! The boy she'd had a crush on ever since she could remember! He was in her bed, and she was… naked!

"Eep!" Sophia squeaked, covering her mouth, hoping he hadn't heard her- but hoping too late.

"Sophia?" a lazy eye popped open, as he turned his head to her. "What are you doing in my room?" he yawned, then realising the gravity of the situation he was in like a pale of freezing water being thrown on him, and he jumped back.

"AAAAAHHHH!" they yelled simultaneously, both zooming as far away from each other in the bed as they could.

Cliff sniggered at the sound of them.

"They've woken up, then," came the voice of his partner in crime- a sword wielding samurai.

"You couldn't guess from the screaming?" Cliff grinned.

"You know what, fool? I'm not one for this game of matchmaking, but this was quite a humorous idea," Albel smirked, "after all, with all his complaining and her whining, they need something like this,"

"Yeah, that's not why I did it, but, sure! They needed a little push in the right direction. Fayt wanted to ask her out, but he was too chicken, so I'm helping out their relationship," he gloated triumphantly.

"Hmph, did you ever consider that you might be making things worse? That girl can be quite sensitive, I don't say anything to her I wouldn't to any of you maggots, yet she breaks into tears, or goes off in a mood," Albel smiled wickedly.

Cliff's face fell. He hadn't taken that into consideration.

"Oh hell, they'll get over it," he shrugged, "then again," he added, "I did hide their…" he began, groaning and going red putting a hand up to his face.

Albel laughed manically. "I'm impressed, this is pretty cruel for you, hmph, but you could just give them back their clothes,"

"What! And let them know it was me!" Cliff went red in horror. "No way- I'd get etheral blasts and laser beams up the ass for a week!" which did not stop Albel from laughing at the whole situation.

"Fayt, this is _my _room!" Sophia retorted, yanking the covers up as his movement almost pulled them down.

He looked around quickly. "Ah." He went red.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well? Are you just going to stay in here with me?" Sophia remarked, trying to look annoyed.

"Um, Sophia… you're not going to like this but… I'm… not wearing any clothes," he explained, watching horror creep over her face. "Hey… why don't you go into my room and go get them?" Fayt suggested, to a perplexed friend.

"Fayt… you might not know this… but when I go to bed… I don't wear… any pyjamas …" Sophia's face had turned bright red, turning away.

"You mean you're…?" Fayt questioned, receiving an answer in the form of a furiously nodding head. "Oh."

"Wh-what are you doing in here, anyway- you didn't come to try to-!" Sophia frowned suddenly.

"What! Of course not- I would never dream of doing something like that!" Fayt denied. "I went to sleep in my own room and woke up here! Honest!" Fayt exclaimed.

"Alright then…" Sophia looked down in a sulky pout. He didn't have to sound quite so shocked by the idea- or abhorred, but Fayt being Fayt-

"Sophia?" worry spread over his face. "What's wrong?" he insisted gently. "Are you mad at me- I'm sorry-!" he began.

"I'm not mad! Well look, on of us is going to have to move out of this bed… and that means being exposed… and since you're the gentleman that's going to be you!" she nodded for emphasis.

"Whaat! You want me to…"

"I won't look!" Sophia huffed.

"Well then why don't you go and I won't look?" Fayt questioned.

"Whaaaaat! Are you suggesting that a lady reveal herself in the open in the presence of a teenage male! Fayt Leingod! Besides, I would have thought that since the thought of seeing me naked- or even the suggestion of such a thought- would make you look so physically sick, that I would spare you the disgust of looking at me!" Sophia snapped.

Fayt's face cleared. "Wait a minute… is that why you're upset? Sophia, I didn't mean that… I meant that I'd- I'd never dream of taking advantage of you like this! In fact… I get all nervous when I even go to try to…" he trailed off.

"Try to what?" Sophia was curious.

"Oh god… this might be my fault after all," Fayt groaned.

"Why do you say that?" her eyes squinted, confused.

"Well… I guess things can't get any more embarrassing than they already are, so. I was talking to Cliff and telling him that I really liked you… I have for a very long time," it seemed funny, her hearing this trapped naked underneath a blanket, like they had gone ahead and were doing things in the wrong order, "but I never had the courage to tell you… and Cliff told me to… leave it to him… and that he had an idea… a _hunch_ of what we needed."

She blinked. A hunch? Now things were beginning to make sense. "Fayt," she muttered, trying to remain as calm as possible, "are you saying that this happened because Cliff had another 'smart idea'?" she received a nod. "That he took you and put you in my bed?" another nod. "And hid our clothes?" the final nod.

"Ooooh! That rotten man! When I get out of here!" Sophia seethed, livid.

"So, does that mean that you're going?" Fayt asked hopefully, watching the outrage erupt in abuse.

"Not a chance! This is just as much your fault as it is his- I'm the innocent one here- I'd like to keep that innocence, thank you! So you'd better get out of this bed in the next 10 seconds or I'll kick you out by your extremities!" Sophia yelled.

He flailed, sat up in fear, but couldn't make the final leap. He shook his head feverously.

"NOW!" Sophia shouted, grasping the sheets around her and tugging them with her as she sat up on the bed- yanking them away from Fayt and exposing him.

his reaction was instant, he flew over the bed towards her to reclaim his cover as quickly as possible, the sight of her first naked male jumping at her causing Sophia to 'eep' again and hop from the bed, running around it with a hope to escape, not noting how long the sheet was and tripping on it, tumbling over opposite the closed door, Fayt falling on her as he tripped over the bed rail scrambling to the opposite side.

"Well, this is an uncomfortable predicament," Fayt gulped, his body laying over Sophia's half exposed body.

"This never would have happened if you had just told me you liked me!" Sophia wailed in dismay. "What would mom and dad say!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Maria asked the two men sniggering at the table within the Diplo's morning lounge. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"N-nothing!" Cliff stopped instantly and went pale at her presence.

"Oh come on, I may not look it, but I enjoy a joke as much as the next person," Maria stated.

"Is that so?" Albel slurred wickedly, ignoring Cliff's silent pleas in the background. "Want to hear something funny Cliff did to Fayt and Sophia?" he asked, and Maria's face fell.

"What?" she asked almost dreading the answer.

"You're going to love this, you like Fayt, right?" Albel grinned, Cliff was now trying to bury his face in the sand.

"So do you want me to get off now… I guess if I don't it'd be rude…" Fayt sighed, going to give in, when she yanked him back down.

"Don't you dare!" she ordered. "If you get up you'll see my breasts!" she wailed.

"Sophia," Fayt was being tried here, "I'm _laying _on your breasts, which would you prefer?" he demanded. "I already told you that I like you, I don't care what you look like- if you don't like me then I understand, but you've seen me so there's no problem, tit for tat, right?" He asked- only then realising what he had just said, both of them flushing deep red.

"Fayt… I do like you… the same way… I just wish I could have told you and found out differently…" Sophia was depressed.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I would have ever had the courage to tell you if it wasn't for now, well, how about you?" Fayt asked.

"No," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, the naked part is way too sooner than I'd have hoped, but the moment is still here, right? It's no walk in the park, it's no romantic dinner… but at least we know now," he told her.

Good old Fayt, always trying to remain positive, that was why she liked him so much. It was perfect.

"It's different… I'll grant you," Sophia smiled finally, blushing, "and you are really handsome, Fayt," she added- "I mean- y-your face- and maybe your chest b-but I w-wasn't looking or anything…" she stumbled, when their lips met as he kissed her, and she bravely held out her arms and put them round his neck. "Isn't this nice?" she giggled suddenly, and he nodded, drawing close to kiss her again.

"Fayt Leingod!" came a roaring yell, before the door burst open and Maria Traydor blurted in, freezing at the sight of them and going deep red in embarrassment. "I- er- well," she fumbled incoherently.

Fayt looked up cheekily with a grin plastered over his face, whilst Sophia tried to hide her pleasure of seeing Maria look so flummoxed and decomposed.

"Hi Maria, can we help you?" he asked.

Maria frowned, taking back her reformed, uniform stature and tone, "I brought you back your clothes," she replied.

"So, was this your idea, then? I'll have to find some way to thank you," Fayt laughed at the expression on her face, like she was being shot and strangled at the same time. "Take it easy, I was kidding,"

"Hmph," Maria frowned at them both, trying to hold her head high, why was it that they were both half naked and yet she was the embarrassed one? "Quit fooling around all the time, you two, we haven't got time for this, we need to beat the creator quickly," she told them, "if you believe you're quite finished with your little kinky games, we have to get going," she informed them, before turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, the two kinky individuals burst into a fit of laughter and giggles, with comments such as 'did you see the look on her face!' and 'that was too funny!'

"But maybe we should get going…" Sophia added, moments after, with a sigh of disappointment, "we do need to hurry,"

"No way," Fayt grinned, "how many times have we waited in the morning for Cliff and Mirage to end their sparring practice, or for Nel to brief her subordinates of the situation- or for Adray to actually get up? Maria _did_ say we should get going if we _believed_ we were finished, and _I believe_, we are not," Fayt smirked at her, and she giggled in delight as he picked her up and took her back to the bed.

Sophia smiled up at the ceiling as Fayt climbed on the bed to join her- she would really have to give the Klausian a hug after this. What a great morning!


End file.
